Treasure Hunt
=Treasure Hunt= Treasure hunts (TH) are special adventures where you gather clues, combine these clues into better clues, and finally use the highest rank clue to start a treasure hunt quest. Treasure hunt quests always reward an item. You can only complete one treasure hunt each day. Begin Hunt You start a treasure hunt at the barkeep in any city by talking to the barkeep. You can order a drink, treat your sailors to a drink and hire an aide buttons. Below these three options are the TH options. file:TreasureH1.png Here the theme Sun God of Ancient Egypt is selected. The image on the right shows the representative relic. This will be blank when no relic has been discovered. Next to it, is the description of the theme is, which gives some initial back story. The No. Discovered indicates the total number of relics (between 1 and 3) are in the theme and how many you have already discovered. When you select Begin Hunt, you start a treasure hunt theme. The various options related to treasure hunts can be found in a menu under Journal-> Treasure Hunt. Current Theme Info provides a log, which shows the relics in the current theme, the progress (rank indicates the highest clue that you have for that relic), required skills for the TH quest, and the story that you are piecing together. file:TreasureH2.png After starting a treasure hunt, you can begin to gather clues. Clues are received as a by-product for doing certain activities. Activities that yield a lot of clues: *Reading in the archives (clue rank depends on skill level) *Dungeons and Land Battle Activities that sometimes provide clues: *Buying trade goods, tow permits, support permits or ships *Shipwrecks *Collection, procurement and fishing *Storms, dolphins, pet *Questing and reporting discoveries *Place an exhibition in the Louvre *Port investment *Report research *Develop private farm *Ordering food at a barkeep *Others Assemble Clues After starting a treasure hunt, you can begin to gather clues. At the start, you will only get rank 1-3 clues. Clues are received as a by-product for doing certain activities. At the start, you will only get 1 to 3-star clues. For the TH quest of the relic from the example (Sun God Aten) a rank 13 clue is required. Different treasure hunts require a higher star clue, up to 20-star for the most difficult ones. To get a higher star clue you will need to combine your clues at a barkeep (option 2 in the Barkeep menu) in the Assemble Clues menu: *Take the highest clue for the desired relic, then add support clues and a support discovery card. **You will always lose the support clues, and possibly the discovery card (It is recommended to Not Set a card). *If the support clues and support card are sufficient, then the first clue will be promoted. **You can use a stack of clues in the first clue slot. This decreases the number of support clues required. **The highest clue can only be promoted by one rank per Assemble Clues round. Lower clues can be promoted multiple ranks if there are enough support clues used. *The promoted clue can now be promoted again. *The activities, like reading in the archive or dungeoning, now yield clues up to the new rank. *As the rank of your highest clue increases, you will sometimes get story pieces. These can be reviewed in the Treasure Hunt menu -> Current Theme Info An example of the combining of clues is provided below. file:TreasureH3.png You can have 15 different clues, from different relics and themes. The maximum stack of clues is 200. *If your highest clue is rank n, then to promote it succesfully, 3 support clues of rank n-1 are required: **(★ n +1) = (★ n) × 1 + (★ n-1) × 3 **(★ n +1) = (★ n) × 1 + (★ n-2) × 5 **(★ n +1) = (★ n) × 1 + (★ n-3) × 11 *When your clue passes rank 10, this changes. Three support clues of rank 10 are always enough to promote your first clue: **(★ n +1) = (★ n) × 1 + (★ 10) × 3 *You can use clues from previous themes, but a higher number of support clues from other themes is required. *You can use the Assemble Relic Clues Fleet option to assemble clues together with your fleet members. This means you can help someone with less clues and it more advantageous in terms of support clues used. Treasure Hunt Quests When you receive the final clue, the following message will appear: "You have obtained a Clue, vital in the discovery of Relics! By using it via the Clue screen, you can undertake a Relic Discovery Quest." That clue is now unavailable for promotion. In the Treasure Hunt -> Clue menu, you can select the final clue and click the quest button for the quest to appear. If you accept the quest then the quest will appear in the regular Quest menu. The clue will remain if you do not accept the quest. The quest will not require you to get additional pieces of information, and directs the player straight to the treasure location. In the example, the location is the Central Nile landing point (Table Boulder in the northeast). You will need the required skills in order to find the treasure, but you can use items that give a bonus and for Ancient Egyptian you can also use a translation note (Hamito-Semetic translation notes in this case). When you have all the requirements fulfilled, click the table boulder and a chest will appear, that opens and you find the treasure! Additional notes *If you are doing a TH quest in a fleet, then the leader needs all the skills required, but the other members can suffice with just have the third required skill at the right rank. *Once you start the quest, the clue is lost. *Only one treasure hunt quest can be performed each day. *Not only the final clue, but earlier clues too can lead to quests. These quests are regular quests that are also available at quest mediator. *The same treasure hunt can be done each day, and it is not necessary to do different quest or treasure hunt quests inbetween. *Treasure hunt quests do not count towards completion of related Oxford thesis research. *To start a new treasure hunt theme, you must first discard the previous theme. TH Themes These are the themes that are currently available in the game. Several have requirements; they only appear only in certain time periods (available via World Clock or Chrono title), or having a specific item in your inventory. Some required the passing of certain historical periods or historical events and are since available for everyone. Category:Treasure Hunt